Advice for the Heart
by darkskyslove
Summary: they like each other of course, but with football Clyde and antisocial anxious Craig how will they get over themselves and admit it? one gives great advice he cant accept while the other is to scared of his sexuality. BOYXBOY smut and yaoi. CRYDE! lots of fluff and soon smut. i love smut and fluff. maby some angst depending.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Craig's POV**

As usual, as it has been for the last few months, I was sitting in my spot by Starks Pond after school. I'd go to school, go home, get my crap done from school and then come sit at the park till sundown, then go back home. I don't live to far from the pond and coming here soothes me, you could say. Here, I can think of why my parents are divorced, why I live with my mother and my sister with my dad down in Denver. I am happy with my mom, but I still miss my sister. At school I have no one, my group split up when we started middle school four years ago, and I could care less.

Token left last year for a prestigious college because of his remarkable grades not having to finish this year or his senior year. Tweek, he's the same, but he started hanging out with the kid with Tourette's and ditched us too, and then there was Clyde. Clyde now hangs out with that douche Stan as he is a linebacker on the football team and very popular. Again, I could care less being alone. I never found another group, nor did I want to. People describe me as stoic, indifferent to everything. I'm not. In my head I am a lot like Tweek, I panic, I over react, but I never show anything but indifference because freaking out on the outside is what really matters. Usually no one comes to bother me, however I heard footsteps, and I look up, scowling I drop my head back down. Stan comes and sits next to me, he has obviously been drinking and seems upset.

"Women man" he states, and I ignore him, hoping he will shut up and move on. But I am not so lucky tonight. "I mean what the hell, I make a comment about her friend looking nice and she freaks out, but then I say she looks ugly and then I get smacked and yelled at again. What the fuck right?" He says looking at me. "I don't know what the hell to say anymore." It's quiet for a while before I reply.

"You want my advice?" I ask, and he nods his head. "Give me five dollars" he cocks his eyebrow, and I hold out my hand. He fishes for his wallet and hands me a five. "There is no right or wrong answer. Best thing to do is keep your mouth shut. If she asks you a question about how good her friend looks you reply by 'she looks lovely tonight however you look gorgeous no matter what'. Never bring it up first and don't stare at other girls, glance then look away, best advice I can give you." I say and he looks at me bewildered.

"Dude, you're brilliant, how do you know all this?!" He exclaims. I smirk and continue looking at the water.

"I live alone with a woman, we watch a lot of girly shit together. You catch on to these things." I reply. He looks away with a 'huh' then stands up.

"Thanks dude. Cya" he says running away. And ever since that day people have been coming to me, giving me five dollars for advice, and I haven't had anyone mad at me yet.

_1 month later_

"If you like him Kenny, then just tell him. Butters is a sweet kid, and I am sure he feels the same way about you. You might have to convince him you're not doing it just for sex, but I am telling you, just tell him in your own way, don't use a line or something stupid like usual." I say and pull out my phone checking the time. Kenny looks up at me and smiles he reaches for his wallet, but I shake my head. "This ones on the house dude, I can't believe you fell in love." I know how broke he is, and let's just say it's a soft spot for us.

"You and me both" Kenny reply's with a chuckle. "I honestly never thought I would need this, usually I am the one with everything up my sleeve, but when it comes to that kid…. I'm completely lost ya know?" He asks, and I nod my head. He gets up and starts to walk away but then turns around. "Just because they are from the past does not mean there is not a future." He says and I look up at him confused, but he just gives me a giant smile and leaves. I shake my head looking back at the water.

A few minutes later I hear footsteps in the snow again. It is the last person I had expected it to be. I have had a few popular kids down here, same routine as always, I'll never break the character that I always portray at school, they tell me the issue if I think I can help I'll tell them exactly what I think they should do and then they leave. There is hardly and chitchat nor is there any awkward conversations. But this is Clyde, and though I hardly remember anything about our days in elementary school, I have a feeling this will be weird. He sits down and is quiet for a few minutes. My anxiety is skyrocketed inside my head, but my cool outside demeanor is still intact.

"So, how does this work?" Clyde asks. I shrug my shoulders, and he looks over at me with his beautiful caramel colored eyes. He is so beautiful in every way I am not.

"Tell me your issue, if I can help I will." I state and do my best to stare out at the water.

"Alright" he says finally looking away from me and off into the distance, I slowly let go of the breath I was holding. "I think I am in love." He says, and I internally wince at this. It's not that I love Clyde, I have just noticed I might be a little gay for him. Ok a lot. Up until last year, I thought I was asexual, but then I might have seen boxer clad Clyde and that was the end of that. Good bye never having a boner, hello wet dreams and awkward fantasies. But it is not just his looks, everything I remember about him….

"And?" I ask him, trying to keep composure, looking over at him cocking my eyebrow.

**Clyde's POV**

This is stupid, how exactly is he supposed to help me with my problem when he IS the problem? I look away from him and kick at an invisible rock on the ground. Clearing my throat I start. "This is all confidential yea? No one else will know about what I tell you?" He looks at me like I'm stupid and I feel a blush crawl onto my face.

"Who am I going to tell?" He looks at me, and I look at him skeptically. He rolls his eyes and nods his head. "Just between you, me and the water." He says, and I smile looking back to the water.

"I am not gay." I start, feeling anxious and awkward. "But I am not exclusively into women…" I end off. He doesn't move at all, like there is no reaction to be had.

"Mhmm… so your bisexual… and?" He says, and I just gawk at him.

"What do you mean and? It's kinda a big deal in this shit hole to be anything but straight." I reply, and he shakes his head. Stupid hick town.

"I just mean that it should not be a big deal. Soon you will be out of here not having to worry about high school crap." He turns to look at me, facing his body my way. He looks so handsome, he is not muscular in a sports way, but he is not scrawny or flabby either. He has muscles defined by doing whatever he does, and it looks fantastic under his tight but comfortable shirt. "In two years all this," he says waving his hands around "won't mean a thing. Who hooked up with who at what party? None of it will matter because most of us will be leaving this shit hole to bigger and better things, and the chance of seeing anyone of the people here without your conscious effort is slim to none, especially if you leave the state." He finishes, and I look into his deep blue eyes. They are beautiful in a way the ocean is at night.

"But, if what I am feeling" I say with a blush, looking down at the water again "is really love, what exactly do I tell him. We are not exactly friends, and I doubt he has any inclination that I would feel this way, or even have feelings for me or men." I say letting out a frustrated sigh. This did not get me my answer. I just need Craig to tell me his sexual crap so I can know if he likes guys or not! I don't wanna ask, that is way too suspicious.

"Then you need to ask him" of course that is what he would suggest. "Or ask Kenny, Kenny knows everything, unless you like Kenny which then your screwed cuz he likes someone else." Random, but ok.

"So Kenny knows everyone's sexual stuff?" I ask and chuckle at this. Of course, Kenny would know everything, he always does. That kid gets along with everyone and has fucked most of them too.

"Pretty much, even if they are guesses he is usually right." Craig replies. I sit there thinking, nodding my head I pull out my wallet and go to open it, but he places his hand on mine. My body starts on fire, and I feel a blush heating my face. I look up at him and he shakes his head, removing his hand. "This ones on the house." He says and looks off into the distance. I smirk, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"Hey, thanks man." I reply, but I feel like I have been dismissed. I stand up and take a few steps away but stop.

**Craig's POV**

I watch Clyde walk away out of the corner of my eye. My hand still tingles where I touched him, and I don't even know why I did that. What was I thinking? Oh shit he stopped what is he-

"Hey Craig?" He says, and I look over at him, nervous on the inside, but my expression schooled into a I don't give a fuck expression. I cock my eyebrow at him. "Well I was wondering if you would come to the party Friday. It's at my place, everyone goes." He says, and I look at him blankly. Did I just get invited to Clyde Donovan's party? Holy shit. I think of saying yes, but then I remember what he just said. He is in love with someone. Someone who isn't me.

"Can't, busy" is all I can reply through my constricted throat. I guess it is not like I thought he would ever like me, but a guy can hope you know?

"Oh, I see" Clyde says, and there is almost… what is that disappointment? No.. It's in my head. "Well maybe next week." He says smiling before turning around and walking away. I look back to the water and sigh. I'm messed up in the head, I know that. I'm a little suicidal in that I have thoughts, but I know I could never do that to myself. I hate pain, and I couldn't even prick my finger if I needed to, but I think without my mom, my depression might have taken me under. I have a lot of issues, I probably caught from Tweek, I have bad anxiety, I'm paranoid, and seriously depressed. No one likes me, though I don't help it by being quiet and not talking to anyone, it's not like I push people away… or do I? I don't even know.

In all reality, all I honestly know is that in the end, I am alone, and no one even cares.

**Clyde's POV**

As I walk away I watch the ground. He looks so alone all the time. I just wanted to give him a reason to get out and meet some people. I look up and see Kenny. He's got a shit eating grin on his face, and I figure id take the opportunity to talk to him about Craig.

"Kenny, just the smart fuck I was looking for." I say giving him a smile, holding out my fist for a bump. He does and winks.

"I'm not smart, perceptive. And my sixth sense is telling me you got something for a certain antisocial statue hm?" He asks, and I immediately blush, causing Kenny to laugh heartily. "So why were you looking for me?" He asks, and I sigh.

"Well I was just.. Wondering if you knew his sexual preference? Or if maybe he likes me?" I ask hopefully. Kenny just smiles.

"I honestly have no clue dude, you should ask him out to do something though." He says, and my hope deflates, I feel my shoulders sag and a frown pull at my face.

"Already tried. He said he was busy." I reply and slide my hands in my pockets. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Then try again." He says and smiles. I nod my head and walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Craig's POV**

It has been two weeks since that fateful day and every day since Clyde has been asking me to go to his parties. He will literally start Monday and beg me all week to got to his Friday party and the first two weeks were not so bad but it is Wednesday of the third week and I can't take it.

"Fine!" I half scream to him in the lunch room causing everyone to look at us. I give them my middle finger and wait till most of them look away. I sigh and look back to Clyde. "Fine. I will go to your party. Ok?" I tell him and he gives me a smile that kicks my already racing heart into over drive.

"Really? Awesome! Ok! Friday, my place about ten! I'll see you then Craig!" he says very excitedly and then leaves the table to go to his friends. What am I thinking? What if it is like a prank or something…this is a horrible idea.

"Dude chill out. It's just a party" Kenny says sitting down in front of me. It's like he knows every fucking thing.

"Go away" I say. I've talked way to much this week as it is. I look up and Kenny is smirking at me.

"I'm sure if you just give him a chance it will turn out exciting." He says and I cock my eyebrow. Kenny knows everything so he knows Clyde likes someone else.

"Fuck off Kenny." I grit out. Slowly losing my cool I stand up instead and leave the lunch room, out the front doors of the school. I head straight to Starks Pond. I know I shouldn't have ditched outa school but I only had two classes left anyway. I can't think. All that keeps going through my head is that Clyde likes someone. Not me. But he wants me at his party. That makes no sense. Does it? He's been begging me for weeks. Is it a prank? Or does he just want me to go? Fuck it all.

_Friday _

I'm not going to that party. I've already decided that. I think as I sit and watch some show about people seeing ghosts in their homes. 'What would I do if there was a ghost here? I would probably ask it about its past.' I'm nosey that way. There is a loud pounding on my door. My mom isn't home, and won't be for a few days judging by her note. I sigh getting up. I don't know who I was expecting, but I wasn't expecting him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask, and he gives me a shit eating grin.

"I figured you were gunna back out of going to the party, so I am here to drag you along." Kenny replies, pushing his way into my house. I sigh and internally punch myself for thinking I could get away with this.

"Get out." I say but shut the door, turning to him. He tsks.

"You can't go wearing that." Kenny says smirking.

"I can't go at all" I reply back making an attempt to sit on my couch. Of course Kenny has other ideas.

"You promised dude and I am here to make sure you keep that promise" he says as he drags me upstairs to my room. He's much stronger than he looks. I grumble but keep quiet. Honestly when that boy is on a mission….. There aint no stopping him. He throws some clothes at my face and turns around.

"Put these on. I won't peak…much" he says and laughs. I sigh, turning around and pulling my shirt off, sliding the new one on. I'm about to shove my pants down when I turn around to find him staring. He only response with a sneaky smile and then turns back around. I change quickly and then am being dragged down the stairs. I stop him

"Hold on one fucking second dude. What the fuck?" I ask and he looks at me with an incredulous look.

"Man, don't you get it yet?" he asks and I shake my head. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why would Clyde practically beg you, for three weeks might I add, to go to his party?" he asks and I look at him, before shaking my head.

"Is this like a test? Or something cause I aint good at those." I respond and the look he gives me looks so desperate that my grin turns into a frown. "I had assumed, the only reason why a popular person would talk to someone like Me." is my response.

"….are you implying he is gonna trick you into something?" he asks me skeptically. I just nod my head looking away, honestly it's no point in hiding anything from Kenny cause he sees it all. He grabs my hand, pulling my attention back to his face. "I can honestly say, this is not a trick. So you can come with me and have a great time" and the old Kenny is back. He pulls me out side, letting me lock the door at least, and we start walking to Clyde's. He only lives a couple blocks from here so it's not that bad of a walk, giving me time to think.

'How is this not a trick? Maybe Kenny is in on it… no he wouldn't say it wasn't if he knew it was. That much I know but maybe he doesn't know and can't honestly say that. But Kenny knows everything somehow so he has to know. Oh shit we are here.' My thought train crashes in an explosion of fire and raining molted metal everywhere as we stand in front of Clyde's door. I haven't been here in ages.

"You ready dude?" Kenny asks and I think 'no' but just shrug my shoulders. He opens the door and it is as I suspect. People drunkenly dancing to loud pounding music. I follow Kenny inside and make my way to a wall, where I perch myself. I figure I would split from Kenny so he can do his thing, while I'm not going to drink so I'll just sit here and watch. Whoa that sounds creepy. Oh well. It isn't long when the air starts to get to me so I make my way to the outside, his back porch. It is kind of chilly outside so there is no one out on the porch with me. After a while I hear the screen door open but I don't pay attention, staring at the stars does that to me.

"You always wanted to be a space cadet." Clyde says and I jerk up, watching him as he sits down beside me. "We would play space man for hours…remember?" he asks and I nod my head. I loved playing space man but am surprised he remembered. I notice that I am sort of staring at him and so I turn away, feeling a warm blush creep up my face. Of all the times to lose the façade. I keep my neutral face and continue to stare at the sky. I look out the corner of my eye and see Clyde looking at me funny. I look over to him and he glances away fast.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he says and I mhmm. "Well I was hoping that, well I mean I know we haven't been close… or even friends in a long while." He says looking up at me. he has a strange look in his eyes that I can't pinpoint. "I was hopping maybe we could go back to how it was before. I mean, I know we won't be like best friends right away… but I'd like to be friends and hang out more.. If you want to I mean." He says, I notice he is kind of rambling and I have to fight grin. He is so adorable when he is flustered. Could I keep my secret if we became friends again? I suppose friend is better than nothing right?

"Ok" is all I say and he gets a shocked expression.

"r-really?" he says and I smirk.

"Really really" I reply and he gets the most brilliant smile on his face. 'I caused that smile' I think and I feel myself stir in my groin. I look back up to the sky as a way to distract myself, and look for the dipper. When I feel arms wrapped around me.

"Thank you so much Craig, you won't regret it I promise." Clyde says into my shoulder and I panic, not sure what to do. Thankfully before anything else happened, or I had to make a decision, Clyde lets go and sits back into his chair with a smile.

"'s ok" I respond with the only thing I could think of and Clyde looks at me puzzled before giggling.

"So do you wanna see a movie tomorrow? There is that new space movie with the woman falling out of the ship or we could just chill and watch a scary movie. I know you used to love horror movies!" he says and it makes me chuckle.

"Horror movie is good." I reply and he grins.

"Ok well how about we go to your place tomorrow? What time are you free?" he asks and I remember my mom will be gone so I'm pretty open all day.

"Come by six. We can eat then watch a movie." I reply before realizing that sounds like a date. Shit. I look at him and he has a blush on his face.

"O-ok um.. Well want me to pick the movie?" he says and I just nod before I fuck something else up. He stands and I follow "alright it's a date then" he says and I jerk my eyes to his and I can tell his cool smirk is forced because there was a deep blush on his face and his eyes were wide. I just crook a half smile and nod my head before looking off into the distance.

**Clyde's POV**

Did I just say date? What the fuck is wrong with me. Trying to scare him away or something!

"Well I'm going to go back inside." I say and he nods again, not looking at me. He stands, shoving his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground.

"Yea ima go home, I got some stuff to do.." he says and I nod, my shoulders sag. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks and I perk up significantly.

"Yea totally! Tomorrow!" I say and try not to smile to hard, so I don't look like a creeper. He looks up and smiles. Full on, bright smile. A smile I haven't seen from him in a long time and it causes my cooled down face, to flair bright red again and my smile to get wider. He walks towards me and I think maybe… something might happen. Maybe he would touch me or hug me or even… but no, he just goes to my side and I turn to follow him inside. My excitement dies a little but there is time… I can wait.. Maybe.

**Craig's POV**

Walking home and I can only think about how excited Clyde looked, and how excited I feel! He said date. It's not a date. But he said date. And that made me feel oddly giddy. What little composure I had back there seemed to make him feel better. I suppose if I looked completely uninterested he might have thought it was weird that I said yes. Shit, now I gotta clean and shit. Damn it.

After a hour of cleaning I decide it's time for bed. But I can't help but think about tomorrow. Maybe Kenny was trying to say that he likes me? But why wouldn't Clyde just say that? I mean.. This is Clyde, the kid never was good at secrets. And he's like the sports hero? He can't be gay… right? I feel my cock start to stir. "No not again" I groan, but my mind floods with rapid thoughts of Clyde on his knees sucking me off. I groan again and do as I usually do, I am naked, cause I was going to sleep and I hate clothing, and I slide my hand down my chest down past my navel and wrap my fingers around my cock. I let out a choked moan as I slowly start to stroke my member, imagining Clyde's lips around me instead. I'd look down at him as he wrapped those pretty pink lips around my cock, his hands on my hips and ass as he slowly takes more of me in his mouth. My hips buck up into my hand as I imagining grabbing his hair and guiding him on my cock.

"Oh fuck" I moan slightly as I start to go faster, picturing Clyde bobbing his head up and down on my cock, sliding his sweet pink tongue around my cock head as I grip his hair. "Shit, shit, Clyde" I groan as I cum all over my hand and stomach. I take time to breathe before I grab tissues to clean this. "Fuck tomorrow is going to be awkward." I think as I roll over and fall asleep thinking of Clyde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I guess here is this chapter. Sorry it took so long… hope you like **

**Chapter 3**

**Clyde's POV**

'I bought Insidious and Insidious 2 for tonight. I heard they were terrifying and so I figured a good horror movie would get us somewhere. What exactly do I want to happen tonight? That is a valid question isn't it…. It's not like I'm just going to confess my feelings. That would be awkward. Right? You know what, fuck it. Ill just do what I think is right when I get there. Oh, shit I'm here.' I am thinking on my walk to Craig's house. I lift my hand to the door and pause. What if he isn't home, what if he wasn't serious… what if.. No stop dude, dude….. Dude.. Just knock. And so I do, three simple knocks and I wait in anticipation.

"Coming" I hear from the other side, and seconds after the door is flung open revealing Craig, shirtless with sweatpants on, he looks like he just woke up and it makes me giggle a little.

"Sorry did I wake you?" I ask, looking down at the ground, so I don't stare at his chest.

"Huh? No, well kinda. Here come in." Craig says, and I look up at him, he looks… no, must just be me. I walk in and sit on the couch. "I'll be right back, make yourself comfy." He says, and I nod my head looking around the house I haven't been inside of for years. There are pictures of Craig and his sister. A few family pictures with them and the mother but none of his father. I wonder why not. I had heard a rumor a while ago that his dad and mom divorced, but I guess I didn't believe it. I never paid attention to his sister neither, it was always just Craig.

"It will always be Craig." I mumble and jump, twisting around to face Craig who sat next to me on the couch.

"What will?" He asks me, and I smile nervously. Fuck.

"You. Y-you know… it's you. Your back!" I say, and I realize I make no sense but what the fuck. "Ok so I grabbed these two movies. You seen them?" I say practically throwing the DVDs at him. He half catches them and looks at me funny before looking at the cases. I breathe a small sigh of relief that that whole ordeal is over, but I need to keep my mouth shut.

"Haven't heard of them." He says handing them back to me casually. Maybe a little to casually that it seemed suspicious to me. Is he genuinely this unemotional… or is it all a ruse? Maybe I'll have to find out. I think to myself with a smirk.

"Here I'll put the first one in." I say and get up to put them in the PS3. As I bend down I leave my ass sticking out, not thinking about it at first, but when I turn around to ask Craig about the controller he still has his stoic face but it is deep red and was clearly staring right at my ass. "You got the controller right?" I ask, but he doesn't even seem to notice me. I turn back and push the disk into the player, shifting my knees making my ass move. Smirking I turn around and straighten up. He looks up to my eyes, and I repeat my question. I watch him swallow and nod, reaching for the controller on the coffee table. I smile and sit down on the opposite side of the couch, the space in the middle empty. He skips through the trailers and hits play. Throughout the movie, I notice his arm wrap around the back of the couch, hugging the empty space. I slowly start to make my way towards him. I don't think he notices, but I keep going until I'm right next to him. He looks down at me, but I keep looking at the screen.

Next thing I know, in the movie the woman screams at a guy coming at her and I squeak, wrapping my arm around Craig's waist, hiding my face in his ribs and stomach. I feel Craig wrap his arm around my shoulders, and I smile. I look up at the movie and stay still a little longer, squeezing when I get a little scared at the movie. What can I say, I'm a pussy? After the movie starts to calm down from the scary, I realize the position we are in. I slowly start to slide my hand down from his side over towards me and down closer to his crotch. I feel him tense underneath me, but he doesn't stop me. As soon as my hand is placed loosely over his crotch, which is slightly bulging, I look up at him and we make eye contact. Craig is breathing slightly heavy, I can feel the little warm puffs of air on my forehead. I lick my lips, and I watch his eyes follow my tongue and then meet my eyes again.

I feel him harden more under my hand as I put pressure down, watching as his eyes flutter shut and a strangled gasp escapes his mouth. I smile slightly but shift my legs as my own length grows. I start to rub gently, and his head falls back onto the couch as he groans again. I unbutton his jeans and he stills when I pull the zipper down. He lifts his head and gives me a cautious look.

"Should I stop?" I whisper, silently begging him to say no as I continue to grind my palm into his hard on. He shutters but then looks at me and shakes his head no. I sigh and continue to unzip his pants, shifting to help him shimmy them down his legs and I finally look away from him to look at his cock. He is bulging up from his boxers and so I hesitantly reach over, grabbing the sides of them but Craig grabs my wrists. I jerk my head towards his, giving a confused expression, but before I say anything he does.

"You don't have to." He says, and I smile. Pulling his boxers down to reveal his beautiful seven inch, rather think cock. I grab it in my hand and feel it pulse under my fingers, making my own dick throb. I slide my thumb over his slit, gathering the precum there and sliding back down to the base.

"Fuck" Craig moans and lays his head back down on the couch as I jerk him off. I continue to watch his face as I slide my hand up and down, loving how it feels, wanting to feel it in my mouth. I stop, and when he looks at me I look down at his cock, my mouth suddenly dry.

"Can I….." I start and he moans, thrusting up into my hand.

"Yes, fuck yes" he says and I smile, shifting and leaning down. I tentatively slide my tongue over the slit, and I hear him gasp, stretching it out into a groan. Its salty, not the greatest, but the drop of precum on my tongue makes my mouth water, so I wrap my lips around the crown, sliding my tongue over him again. He slides his fingers into my hair as he curses, but he sounds very out of breath with pleasure. I slide my lips lower, going up and down taking him more and more into my mouth. When I get him as far in as I can, I play with my tongue around his length and then suck. His fingers tighten in my hair, and he moans my name. It's never sounded so wonderful or erotic as it did at that moment. I hum in appreciation before I begin to suck him off, bobbing slowly up and down.

Craig's POV

"Fuck, Clyde." I moan as my hand grips in his hair. Clyde starts to move up and down on my cock and the hand not in his hair rubs his back. I slide it under him and feel the bulge of his own hard shaft, grinding my hand against it he shivers and moves faster on my cock.

"C-Clyde I can't…I'm not… I can't hold it.." I try to spit out, but he adds his hand to help jerk me off and I feel myself thrust my hips slightly, feeling myself on the edge. "Fuck, duuuuuude" I groan as I cum down his throat, squeezing my hand against his cock. When he swallows it all and comes up for air I can finally see straight as Clyde looks at me. His pupils are blown out, hiding his beautiful caramel eyes. I pull him, and he moves, placing his hands on my shoulders as he straddles me. I stare at him longer as I move my hand from his hips to his crotch. He closes his eyes and moans, throwing his head back as I rub my hand over the zipper before sliding it down and unbuttoning them. I shift them down past his ass along with his boxers, enough so that his cock springs out.

He rests his forehead against mine as I grip his cock loosely, not sure what to do. I look up at him, and he nods. I look back down and start to slide my hand up and down, earning an incredible gasp from Clyde, his breath fluttering over my face. I start to feel more confident as I slide my palm over his head, getting his precum so I can slick up my movements. He groans again, and I start to slide my hand up and down faster. His hands grip my shoulders tighter as his head ducks to hide in my neck. I feel him marking me, sucking gently underneath my earlobe and the feeling makes me moan as I stroke him faster. Clyde nips me, and I gasp but I feel him lick gently after and kiss it before he works on another spot on my neck. He must be getting close because he is mumbling incoherent things and moaning as he thrusts into my hand. I slide my other hand down to cup his balls, hissing as my own erection, which is back, is being grazed.

"You…..Cum…..Too…." Clyde pants in my ear and so I slide both our cocks together. Creating this sensational friction that makes us both moan in ecstasy. I slide my hand up and down our cocks feeling myself grow close again. I don't know why I am so close, whether it is the fact that I've never been with another guy, person for that fact. Whether it was because this was the best feeling in the world….. Or because it was Clyde. I don't know, but I was riding on the edge, and as soon as I felt Clyde shake and his teeth bite into my shoulder and his cum spill all over my shirt and hand, I climaxed harder than before, or ever. And me and Clyde sat there, shaking and breathing heavy. 'Oh shit, what happens now… I don't want this to be awkward. I can't make this seem like more. He probably doesn't want more.' I'm thinking and as soon as he leans back, looking me in the eyes, his brows creasing making him leaving him looking confused, scared and worried. So I thought of the only thing I could have.

"You hungry?"


End file.
